Battle Of Classroom
by Arashi Stern
Summary: Sebuah sekolah ternama, Tokyo Academy yang menjadi idaman semua orang, ternyata hanyalah sekolah yang berisi pertarungan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Sebuah sekolah ternama, Tokyo Academy yang menjadi idaman semua orang, ternyata hanyalah sekolah yang berisi pertarungan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

•

Suasana pagi kali ini sangat mencekam. Bukan karena awan mendung atau hujan badai yang datang, tapi karena terdapat sebuah kasus pembunuhan di sebuah lorong kumuh di kota Tokyo yang merupakan ibukota dari Jepang. Hal ini sontak langsung menjadi buah bibir bagi seluruh rakyat Jepang, bahkan dunia.

"ya ampun, tega sekali.."

"korban masih sangat belia.."

"keji sekali, ke mana rasa kemanusian mereka?"

"Tokyo mulai tidak aman.."

"harus bagaimana ini?!"

"jadi tidak tenang.."

"tolong semuanya tenang dan menjauh dari area.." ujar salah seorang polisi yang bernama Iruka

Kumpulan penduduk yang memadati area tersebut pun perlahan terpaksa menjauh dan pergi meninggalkan area tempat terjadinya pembunuhan tersebut. Para polisi pun segera mengamankan area tersebut dan mulai memeriksa beberapa saksi.

"ramai sekali? Apa ada diskon makanan ya.." ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, Uzumaki Naruto

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai murid Tokyo Academy itu perlahan mendekati kerumunan tersebut, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ano, maaf, apa ada diskon besar besaran?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu kerumunan tersebut

"diskon? Kau ini seperti ibu ibu saja, padahal masih sekolah.." ujar penduduk tersebut

"hehehehe..jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"pagi ini seorang pembersih jalanan menemukan mayat gadis muda di lorong itu.." jawab penduduk tersebut

"eh? Mayat gadis muda? Aku kira ada diskon. Kalau begitu, permisi.." ujar Naruto dan segera pergi

Di sepanjang jalan, Naruto merasa sangat kesal karena ternyata tidak ada diskon makanan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Walaupun termasuk golongan orang yang berkecukupan atau bahkan lebih dari itu, Naruto hidup sendiri dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat menyukai diskon layaknya ibu ibu.

"ohayou Naruto!" seru seorang gadis bersurai pink, Haruno Sakura

"Sakura-chan, ohayou.." balas Naruto

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju Tokyo Academy sambil sesekali membicarakan tentang masalah sekolah. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa atau bahkan merenggut kesal.

"kau tahu, kali ini para OSIS akan mengurus anak baru sepenuhnya!" seru Sakura antusias

"wah, pasti repot ya untuk OSIS sepertimu.." ujar Naruto

"ya, kau benar. Tapi, kami semua sangat antusias akan kedatangan anak baru.." ujar Sakura

"antusias untuk mengerjai mereka?" tanya Naruto

"bisa dibilang seperti itu.." jawab Sakura

"kau bisa kena karma, Sakura-chan.." ujar Naruto

"tapi 'kan aku tidak ikut langsung.." ujar Sakura

"tapi kau yang merencanakannya dan itu sama saja.." ujar Naruto, membuat Sakura langsung kesal

"iya, iya, kau benar.." ujar Sakura

"ah, kita sudah sampai. Kau duluan saja, aku ingin ke kantin.." ujar Naruto dan segera pergi

"aku titip minum!" seru Sakura yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Naruto

•

•

•

Keadaan kantin saat masih pagi tidak terlalu ramai. Hal ini Naruto manfaatkan untuk membeli makanan atau minuman agar dia tidak perlu mengantri saat istirahat nanti. Tokyo Academy sebenarnya memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, apa lagi kantin. Tapi, bagi Naruto membuang waktu istirahatnya untuk pergi ke kantin adalah hal yang sia sia.

"terima kasih.." ujar Naruto sambil membayar dua buah botol minum, satu untuknya dan satu lagi titipan Sakura

Setelah membeli minum, Naruto bergegas menuju ke kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan orang di kantin. Naruto yakin bahwa saat dia datang tadi kantin masih sepi, lalu tiba tiba sekarang langsung ramai. Hal ini membuatnya bingung. Naruto pun perlahan mencoba mendekati kerumunan, siapa tahu ada diskon makanan 'kan? Tapi, lagi lagi Naruto harus kecewa. Ternyata kerumunan itu terbentuk karena sang ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menghukum seorang murid baru.

"apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?! Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sini!" ujar Sasuke

"ma-maaf senpai, saya tidak sengaja.." ujar anak baru tersebut

"ah Sasuke, aku mencarimu sedari tadi!" seru Naruto tiba tiba, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya

"ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke

"kau tahu tugas dari Kakashi-sensei? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu pada soal nomor 10, ayo kita segera ke kelas.." jawab Naruto dan langsung menarik Sasuke pergi dari kantin menuju ke kelas

"oi, tunggu!" seru Sasuke

"sudahlah, ayo cepat!" seru Naruto

"hah..baiklah.." ujar Sasuke

Sepeninggalan Naruto dan Sasuke, para murid baru pun mulai membicarakan mereka, terutama Naruto yang terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke serta dapat dengan mudah menghadapi ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy yang terkenal tak terkalahkan itu.

"siapa ya dia? Senpai pirang itu?!"

"apa dia anggota OSIS?!"

"bukan, dia bukan anggota OSIS.."

"benarkah? Dia tampak dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai.."

"Hinata-chan, kau baik baik saja?!" seru seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino pada murid baru yang dimarahi Sasuke tadi

"aku baik baik saja Ino, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.." ujar murid tersebut, Hyuuga Hinata

"bagaimana bisa kau langsung dimarahi Sasuke di hari pertamamu?" tanya Ino

"aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke sepatunya.." jawab Hinata, membuat Ino langsung menghela napas berat

"baiklah, aku harus ke ruang OSIS dulu. Sampai nanti ya.." ujar Ino dan segera pergi

"aku lupa bertanya tentang pria pirang tadi.." ujar Hinata

•

•

•

Naruto tahu, sangat tahu bahwa berurusan dengan Sasuke akan menuntunnya dalam masalah, tapi tetap saja dia berurusan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Seperti saat ini, niat Naruto hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak baru yang akan Sasuke hukum, tapi sekarang Naruto malah disuruh Sasuke untuk mengikuti kegiatan OSIS. Padahal, Naruto bukan anggota OSIS. Ikut ekstrakurikuler saja tidak, apa lagi organisasi besar seperti OSIS.

"dasar Sasuke Teme! Kenapa aku harus ikut mengurus anak baru yang tidak ada urusannya denganku?!" seru Naruto kesal

"tidak ada?! Kau baru saja menolongnya Dobe.." ujar Sasuke

"ya, aku menolongnya dari iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke.." ujar Naruto

"kalian berdua kenapa tidak pernah akur?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi memang berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto

"kau tanyakan saja pada si iblis Uchiha Sasuke itu.." ujar Naruto

"memangnya kau bukan iblis, hah?" seru Sasuke

"sudahlah kalian berdua.." ujar Sakura

Tak terasa mereka bertiga pun sampai di aula. Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju pada mereka terutama Sasuke yang merupakan ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy. Sasuke sendiri memilih mengacuhkan orang yang membicarakannya dan bergegas menuju panggung yang berada di aula bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

"selamat datang di Tokyo Academy, saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS.." ujar Sasuke yang dibalas tepuk tangan oleh semua orang

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sehingga hanya Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto bingung dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura

"baiklah, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Tokyo Academy adalah sekolah yang keras dan sangat unggul. Pada tahun ini, OSIS memegang kendali penuh atas orientasi murid baru. Kami semua sepakat bahwa hanya akan diadakan satu tantangan.." ujar Sasuke, membuat para murid baru kebingungan

"Sakura-chan, perasaanku tidak enak.." bisik Naruto pada Sakura

"itu perasaanmu saja.." bisik Sakura

"tantangannya mudah, aku ingin kalian mengalahkan orang terkuat dalam Tokyo Academy, sekian terima kasih.." ujar Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan aula

•

•

•

Ino kini tidak mampu menahan tawanya saat mendengar tantangan yang Sasuke berikan pada seluruh murid Tokyo Academy. Sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS sekaligus senior di Tokyo Academy, Ino sangat mengetahui betapa kuatnya murid yang Sasuke maksud tersebut. Ino bahkan hampir tertawa terbahak bahak jika sang kekasih yaitu Sai tidak mengingatkannya, bisa bahaya jika dia menertawai tantangan Sasuke.

"apa dia benar benar gila ya.." ujar Sai

"seperti itulah dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan.." ujar Ino

"tapi, melawan orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy, apa dia ingin membunuh seseorang?" tanya Sai

"kurasa Sasuke sangat ingin mengalahkan orang terkuat itu.." jawab Ino

"aku tidak kuat menahan tawa.." ujar gadis pirang berkuncir yang duduk di samping Ino

"ayo Temari-chan, aku juga ingin tertawa!" seru Ino dan segera menarik sahabatnya pergi

"Shikamaru, bangunlah! Kita harus segera berkumpul!" seru Sai sambil membangunkan orang yang duduk di samping tempat Temari duduk tadi

"nanti saja Sai.." ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru tersebut

"terserah padamu, tapi kita harus segera bersiap karena para anak baru itu akan mengincar anggota OSIS.." ujar Sai

"seharusnya aku tidak jadi anggota OSIS.." ujar pemuda tersebut, Nara Shikamaru

"hei, kalian anggota OSIS bukan?! Apakah kalian orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy?!" seru para murid baru

"kalau soal pintar menggambar pasti Sai dan kalau yang paling malas itu adalah diriku, jadi kami bukan orang kuat.." ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru benar, kami bukan orang terkuat di sini, maaf ya.." ujar Sai

"berarti senpai-tachi tahu siapa orang yang terkuat di Tokyo Academy?!" seru para murid baru

"tentu saja.." ujar Sai

"kalau begitu, apa senpai mau memberitahu siapa orang itu?" tanya murid baru tersebut

"tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh! Kaichou bisa memarahi kami tahu!" ujar Shikamaru

"kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain, semuanya serang para anggota OSIS!" seru para murid baru

"astaga, ayo Sai!" seru Shikamaru dan segera berlari bersama Sai

•

•

•

Berbeda dengan para murid baru yang sibuk mencari, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis bersurai indigo itu memilih mencari pria pirang yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari hukuman Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, mencari orang tersebut lebih penting dari pada mencari orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy.

"di mana aku harus mencarinya.." gumamnya

Tak terhitung sudah berkali kali dia mengelilingi sekolah, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum menemukannya.

"apa yang biasanya seorang pria lakukan ya saat masa orientasi? Kalau wanita pasti akan pergi ke kantin atau kelas, tapi kalau pria.." gumamnya

Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Hinata, membuatnya segera berlari secepat mungkin, menghiraukan orang orang yang dia tabrak atau didorongnya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu, bertemu pria pirang tersebut.

"sebentar lagi!" serunya, mencoba menyemangati diri

Dia terus berlari menaiki tangga Tokyo Academy. Dia terus berlari, menuju tempat tertinggi yaitu atap.

 **'BRAAAAKKK!'**

Hinata membuka pintu atap dengan keras. Iris lavendernya memandang sekitar hingga berhenti pada pemuda yang selama ini dia cari.

"ano, senpai!" serunya, membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget

"ka-kau, gadis yang tadi!" seru pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto

"i-iya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih!" seru Hinata sambil menunduk

"ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih!" seru Naruto panik

"tidak masalah senpai, aku harus berterima kasih.." ujar Hinata

"ka-kalau begitu, sama sama! Ka-kau bisa kembali melaksanakan tantangan Sasuke!" ujar Naruto

Hinata pun memandang Naruto lalu tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya langsung merona malu.

"arigatou, aku Hyuuga Hinata.." ujar Hinata

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.." ujar Naruto

"tapi senpai, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang terkuat di Academy?" tanya Hinata tiba tiba

"i-itu aku tidak bisa memberitahunya.." jawab Naruto

"tapi senpai bukan anggota OSIS 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah jika memberitahuku bukan?" tanya Hinata

"maaf Hyuuga-san, aku temannya ketua OSIS. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya padamu.." ujar Naruto

"ka-kalau begitu maafkan aku senpai! Aku telah memaksamu!" seru Hinata sambil menunduk dan lagi lagi hal ini membuat Naruto panik

"Hinata, kau ini sangat bodoh ya. Tidak mungkin senpai pirang ini memberi informasi bahwa dia adalah orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy.." ujar seorang gadis bersurai coklat cepol yang tiba tiba datang

"Tenten, apa maksudmu?!" tanya Hinata

"Uzumaki Naruto, katakanlah yang sejujurnya! Kau adalah orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy bukan?! Satu satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan Uchiha Sasuke.." ujar gadis yang bernama Tenten tersebut

"tidak Tenten! Uzumaki-senpai bukan-"

"dia benar Hyuuga-san.." potong Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung terkejut saat mendengarnya

"sudah kuduga, jadi langsung saja!" seru Tenten dan segera mengambil tongkat bisbol untuk menyerang Naruto

•

•

•

•

•

 **Huaaahhhh! Belum selesain FF yang lain tapi udah buat yang baru. Hehehehe gomenne minna! RnR please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uzumaki Naruto, katakanlah yang sejujurnya! Kau adalah orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy bukan?! Satu satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan Uchiha Sasuke.." ujar gadis yang bernama Tenten tersebut

"tidak Tenten! Uzumaki-senpai bukan-"

"dia benar Hyuuga-san.." potong Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung terkejut saat mendengarnya

"sudah kuduga, jadi langsung saja!" seru Tenten dan segera mengambil tongkat bisbol untuk menyerang Naruto

•

•

•

•

•

 **Summary : Sebuah sekolah ternama, Tokyo Academy yang menjadi idaman semua orang, ternyata hanyalah sekolah yang berisi pertarungan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

•

•

Dengan segera Tenten berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan tongkat bisbol yang berada digenggamannya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang. Hinata sendiri merasa panik saat Tenten sudah siap mengayunkan tongkat tersebut ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah dia membantu Tenten atau membantu Naruto? Saat itu Hinata bingung tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Naruto-senpai!" seru Hinata dan dengan sigap Naruto langsung bergerak menjauhi Tenten

"Hinata, kau harus membantuku untuk menyerangnya!" seru Tenten sambil terus mencoba menyerang Naruto

"dia benar, bukankah target kalian adalah diriku?" ujar Naruto, sejujurnya dia sedikit kaget saat Hinata memanggilnya tadi, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto harus menghindari Tenten

"a-aku tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang telah menolongku! Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus gagal dalam masa orientasi!" seru Hinata, membuat Naruto terkejut

"tapi aku ini sahabatmu Hinata!" seru Tenten, membuat Hinata dan Naruto terdiam

"persahabatan para gadis itu rumit.." komentar Naruto

"jadi, apa keputusanmu Hinata?!" tanya Tenten

"kau bukan sahabatku!" jawab Hinata, membuat mereka semua kaget mendengarnya

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Tentenn

"saat kejadian di kantin, aku tahu kau ada di sana dan kau tidak menolongku. Melihat ke arahku saja tidak. Tapi, Uzumaki-senpai yang tidak mengenalku malah menolongku.." jelas Hinata, membuat Tenten terdiam

"Hyuuga-san, ikut aku.." ujar Naruto dan langsung dibalas tatapan heran dari Hinata

"eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung namun Naruto langsung menariknya pergi

•

•

•

Uchiha Sasuke, sang ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy itu kini tengah menikmati teh yang dibuat oleh Sakura beberapa menit lalu. Mereka berdua kini sedang bersantai di ruang OSIS atau mungkin hanya Sasuke yang terlihat bersantai.

"Sasuke, apa tidak masalah membiarkan Naruto seperti itu?" tanya Sakura

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura khawatir dengan Naruto. Bayangkan saja, Naruto adalah target dari seluruh anak murid baru. Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Sasuke. Walaupun mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dekat, tapi masing masing dari mereka tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran masing masing, atau mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang tidak bisa membaca pikiran kedua sahabatnya itu

"tidak masalah, itu adalah takdirnya.." jawab Sasuke

"takdir? Memangnya siapa yang memaksa Naruto bertarung?!" seru Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget karena baru kali ini Sakura tampak sangat marah dengannya

"apa maksudmu Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke

"selama ini aku hanya diam. Aku hanya melihat kalian dari kejauhan. Tapi, sekarang kalian tidak bisa menghindar lagi.." ujar Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"hah..inilah sulitnya kehidupan.." ujar Sasuke

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

"masuk!" ujar Sasuke dan setelah itu masuklah Shikamaru dan Sai

"yo Sasuke.." sapa Shikamaru dan langsung duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia di sana diikuti Sai

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sasuke

"pertanyaanmu aneh Sasuke.." ujar Shikamaru

"para anak baru mengincar anggota OSIS.." jawab Sai

"eh? Anggota OSIS diincar?" tanya Sasuke kaget

"hah..aku tidak mau membahasnya.." ujar Shikamaru

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sai

"bukankah sudah jelas? Sasuke ingin menjadi orang terkuat di Tokyo Academy.." jawab seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang tiba tiba sudah berada di daun pintu ruangan tersebut

"Suigetsu?!" seru Sasuke kaget

"kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan anggota Jinchuuriki sendiri.." ujar Suigetsu

"apa maumu, hah?" tanya Sasuke

"pertanyaan yang bagus!" seru Suigetsu dan langsung masuk menghampiri Sasuke namun dihadang oleh Sai dan Shikamaru

"oi, oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru

"ck, aku ingin bicara dengannya.." jawab Suigetsu

"silahkan kembali ke pintu lagi.." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum

"menyebalkan.." ujar Suigetsu dan segera kembali menuju daun pintu

"jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"singkat saja, aku ingin kau membuat kelompok Akatsuki menghancurkan kelompok Jinchuuriki.." jawab Suigetsu

"APAAAA?!"

"kau gila ya?!" seru Shikamaru

"hal itu akan menyebabkan kehancuran bagi Tokyo Academy!" seru Sai

"terserah kalian saja, aku hanya menjalankan perintah saja.." ujar Suigetsu dan segera pergi

"Shikamaru, Sai, segera kumpulkan anggota OSIS lalu panggil Yahiko-senpai dan Naruto.." ujar Sasuke

"bagaimana kami mencari mereka?" tanya Sai

"Yahiko-senpai pasti sedang di kantin mengingat tipikal orang sepertinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi dari para murid baru.." ujar Shikamaru

"batalkan saja tantangannya, ini situasi darurat.." ujar Sasuke

"ha'i, kaichou!"

•

•

•

"ki-kita mau ke mana senpai?" tanya Hinata bingung

"love hotel." jawab Naruto singkat, membuat pipi Hinata langsung memerah sehingga Naruto langsung tertawa

"senpai mengerjaiku ya.." ujar Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan karena tangan yang satunya digenggam Naruto

"tentu saja dasar baka.." ujar Naruto

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan menuruni tangga mengingat sebelumnya mereka berada di atap. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi dia takut Naruto malah menjawab yang aneh aneh seperti tadi. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia membawa Hinata bersamanya. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya lalu membawa Hinata pergi.

"senpai, aku haus. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" tanya Hinata karena dia merasa arah jalannya mulai tak jelas

"baiklah, ayo.." jawab Naruto

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan menuju kantin dengan berdampingan dan saling berpegangan tangan. Hinata tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Belum lagi para murid yang memperhatikan mereka.

"kau mau minum apa? Karena kau murid baru kurekomendasikan untuk membeli minuman di sana, rasanya enak, sehat, dan murah.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat di kantin

"lalu kalau makanan?" tanya Hinata

"di sebelah kiri berisi makanan ringan dan di sebelah kanan makanan berat. Aku lebih suka ramen, jadi itu yang kurekomendasikan.." jawab Naruto

"baiklah senpai, aku ingin mencobanya. Aku juga penyuka ramen.." ujar Hinata

"baiklah, serahkan padaku!" seru Naruto

Mereka berdua pun bergegas memesan minuman dan ramen. Naruto memesan seporsi ramen spesial serta orange juice sedangkan Hinata memesan seporsi ramen jumbo.

"untuk seorang gadis kau tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilan ya.." ujar Naruto

"a-aku memikirkannya tentu saja.." ujar Hinata, membuat Naruto lagi lagi tertawa

"kau sangat lucu dan manis.." ujar Naruto, membuat Hinata hampir pingsan saat mendengarnya

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali karena Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan Hinata dan Hinata yang sibuk menahan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"yo Kyuubi no Kistune, apa kau melalaikan tugasmu?"

Sontak mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya ke arah pemuda bersurai orange yang berada di samping Naruto. Hinata sendiri sedikit bingung karena dia tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan orang tersebut.

"Yahiko-senpai, bukankah kau juga?" tanya Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut tertawa

"si Sasuke itu ada ada saja. Dia selalu merepotkan kita.." ujar pemuda tersebut, Yahiko

"benar, si Teme itu memang menyebalkan.." ujar Naruto

"oh iya, siapa dia Naruto? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Yahiko sambil menatap Hinata dengan penuh selidik

"ya, namanya Hinata.." jawab Naruto, membuat Hinata kaget namun di hati kecilnya merasa senang

"salam kenal, aku Yahiko, rekan bisnis gelap Naruto.." ujar Yahiko sambil tersenyum

"Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal.." ujar Hinata

"ck, dasar Namikaze! Kau selalu dapat yang bagus.." ujar Yahiko

"hahahahaha, tentu saja senpai. Aku tidak sembarang pilih dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Namikaze'.." ujar Naruto

"iya aku mengerti Uzumaki Naruto, aku pergi dulu. Aku hanya menyapa saja, sampai jumpa.." ujar Yahiko dan segera pergi

"siapa dia sebenarnya? Naruto-senpai sangat dekat dengan Yahiko-senpai?" tanya Hinata

"apa kau cemburu Hinata? Tenang saja, aku ini lurus.." ujar Naruto

"te-tentu saja aku tidak cemburu senpai!" seru Hinata

"kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto, tidak pakai 'senpai' atau 'san', bagaimana?" ujar Naruto

"ba-baiklah Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata dengan wajah memerah

"astaga..kau manis sekali.." ujar Naruto

•

•

•

 **("Perhatian! Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kami ulangi. Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Kami ulangi. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Terima kasih.")**

Mendengar tantangan orientasi dibatalkan sontak membuat para murid baru kebingungan. Bukan hanya murid baru, tapi anggota OSIS serta para guru yang mendengarnya juga kaget.

"Sasuke? Kenapa tiba tiba ya.." ujar Sakura

"mungkin dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto.." ujar Temari

"tidak mungkin, kurasa ada masalah penting.." ujar Sakura

"benar juga, apa ini masalah kelompok Jinchuuriki ya? Mengingat Naruto itu pemimpin kelompok Jinchuuriki bukan?" tanya Ino

"tentu saja tidak nona nona.." ujar seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata serta memiliki kulit hitam

"Killer Bee-senpai?!" seru mereka serentak

"yoo minna!" seru pemuda yang bernama Killer Bee itu

"Bee-senpai, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sakura

"tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, aku tahu semua yang terjadi.." jawab Killer Bee

"lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Temari

"kalian tahu kelompok Hebi bukan?" tanya Killer Bee

"ya, tentu saja kami tahu.." jawab Ino

"kelompok yang dulu Sasuke buat adalah kelompok Hebi. Tapi, kelompok itu dibubarkan setelah Sasuke menjadi ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy.." ujar Sakura

"anggotanya sekarang berada di bawah bimbingan guru Biologi, Orochimaru-sensei dan asistennya, Kabuto-sensei.." ujar Temari

"yo tepat sekali yo!" seru Killer Bee

"kalau tidak salah, anggota kelompok Hebi itu adalah Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin bukan?" tanya Ino

"ya, itu benar. Salah satunya yaitu Karin adalah sepupu Naruto sekaligus rival cinta Sakura.." ujar Killer Bee, membuat Sakura langsung memukulnya hingga terpental beberapa meter

"jangan remehkan kekuatanku!" seru Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya

"oi, oi, ada anggota OSIS yang menyerang anggota Jinchuuriki!" seru salah seorang murid yang memang berada di dekat mereka

"ayo kita rekam sebagai bukti!"

"laporkan pada Seitokaichou!"

"ini akan jadi bahan bagus untuk koran sekolah!"

"wah, bukankah itu Haruno Sakura? Wakil dari Uchiha Sasuke?"

"itu Killer Bee-senpai! Tangan kanan Naruto-senpai!"

"akan ada perang!"

"oh sial, kita harus segera menjelaskan ini!" ujar Temari

•

•

•

 **("Perhatian! Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kami ulangi. Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Kami ulangi. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Terima kasih.")**

"eh? Kenapa masa orientasi dibatalkan?" tanya Yahiko heran

"mungkin karena Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi.." ujar Konan

"tidak mungkin, Naruto itu kuat.." ujar Nagato

"kurasa ini ulah adikku. Dia tidak mungkin menunda masa orientasi tanpa alasan yang kuat.." ujar Itachi

"sudahlah, yang penting itu sekarang pergi sana Yahiko!" seru Obito

"kalian tidak mau menemaniku? Curang sekali tahu.." ujar Yahiko

"coba kau pikir, apa kata mereka kalau seluruh anggota kelompok Akatsuki pergi ke ruang OSIS. Apa lagi setelah ada pengumuman tadi. Kita bisa dikira mau menyerang.." ujar Konan

"kami akan pergi dan mencari informasi dulu.." ujar Kisame

"huh..kalian tidak seru.." ujar Yahiko

"sudahlah, cepat ke ruang OSIS.." ujar Kisame

"tunggu! Aku lupa, ada kabar bagus bagimu Nagato!" seru Yahiko

"untukku?" tanya Nagato bingung

"Naruto punya kekasih!" seru Yahiko

Hening seketika. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang berada di sana terdiam, kecuali Yahiko yang tersenyum dengan bangganya seolah dia paling hebat.

"AAAAPPPPPHHHHUAAAAAAAA?!"

•

•

•

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka masing masing. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap seolah olah sedang kontes makan. Bahkan beberapa orang mengitari mereka sambil bersorak dan bertaruh.

 **("Perhatian! Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kami ulangi. Masa orientasi akan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Kami ulangi. Kepada Naruto kelas A dan Yahiko kelas B, harap segera menuju ruang OSIS. Terima kasih.")**

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."

Sontak mereka berdua langsung tersedak setelah mendengar pengumuman itu. Minuman yang mereka pesan kandas seketika. Bahkan para kerumunan yang sebelumnya mengitari mereka sudah pergi saat mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"ya, kalau Naruto-kun?" jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata

"aku baik, syukurlah.." ujar Naruto

"tapi Naruto-kun, kenapa dengan pengumuman itu?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu.." jawab Naruto

"jadi..apa kau akan ke sana?" tanya Hinata

"tentu saja tidak mungkin.." jawab Naruto

"eh? Kenapa?!" tanya Hinata bingung

"dengar, kau itu murid baru. Wajar jika kau tidak tahu Tokyo Academy yang sesungguhnya.." ujar Naruto

"yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Tokyo Academy adalah sekolah yang berisi pertarungan, baik dalam otak atau otot. Di sini hanya terdapat lima kelas, A, B, C, D dan E. Senior atau junior berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Perbedaannya hanya pada pakaian. Kelas tiga memakai kemeja magenta, kelas dua memakai marun, dan kelas satu memakai navy.." jawab Naruto

"ap-tidak mungkin! Tokyo Academy itu tidak seperti ini!" seru Hinata

"yah, mungkin kau terlalu banyak berkhayal.." ujar Naruto

"tidak mungkin..hal ini mustahil..sekolah yang berisi pertarungan.." ujar Hinata

"jika aku ke ruang OSIS sekarang, akan ada pertarungan.." ujar Naruto

"eh, mengapa?" tanya Hinata

"itu karena-"

 **'SRAAATTT!'**

"NARUTO-KUN!" seru Hinata saat melihat tiba tiba Naruto diserang oleh seorang gadis yang memakai kemeja marun

"Shi-Shion.." ujar Naruto sambil menahan sakit

"hah..aku kira akan sulit menyerang seorang Kyuubi no Kitsune.." ujar gadis yang bernama Shion itu

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik baik saja?! Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu!" seru Hinata panik saat melihat luka tebasan menganga di punggung Naruto

"pergi Hinata!" seru Naruto

"apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!" ujar Hinata

"pergilah, kumohon.." ujar Naruto yang terdengar sangat perih bagi Hinata

"aku akan mencari bantuan, bertahanlah!" ujar Hinata dan segera pergi

"jadi bisa kita mulai?" tanya Shion

"dengan senang hati.." jawab Naruto

"baiklah, aku mulai!" seru Shion namun dia langsung terdiam saat Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya

"ada apa?" tanya Shion

"mudah saja, aku tidak berniat bertarung.." jawab Naruto

"tapi aku sudah menyerangmu, itu cukup untuk alasan.." ujar Shion

"hahahahahaha...aku ini orang yang tidak peduli, jadi tebasan ini tidak berpengaruh.." ujar Naruto

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Shion

"aku ingin bayaran.." jawab Naruto

"baiklah, aku akan berikan apapun!" ujar Shion

"kalau begitu, aku ingin matamu sebagai bayarannya, bagaimana?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

•

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung..**

 **Yoshaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! Terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, and review. Arigatou minna-saaannn!**


End file.
